1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of composite materials made of poly(hydroxyfatty acids) as binders and fibrous materials for the preparation of molded parts in the automobile field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite materials such as textile fiber fleeces consist of fibrous materials and a binder material. Phenol resins are mainly used as the binder although their environmental compatibility is doubtful.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,627 A describes the use of biodegradable polymers as binders for impregnating or coating fibrous fabrics. The resulting fabric is biodegradable so that the fiber in the fabric can be easily reused. The binder polymers described have molecular weights of more than 30,000, in particular more than 50,000, and include, for example, polymers of lactic acid, glycolic acid, hydroxybutyric acid and hydroxyvaleric acid.
DE 44 16 357 A1 describes a wound cover for medical use consisting of a support material of vegetable and/or animal fibers and/or fibers of polymer materials, and a polymer material which essentially coats and/or reinforces the fibers, the polymer material consisting of a poly(hydroxybutyric acid) which makes up between 1 and 50% by mass, based on the total mass of the wound cover.